


Not Every Living Thing is Cute

by Codstiels_Trenchcoat, Megamonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Friendship, Hanging Out, If it's funny for you readers, Male-Female Friendship, Men of Letters Bunker, Star Trek - Freeform, Tribbles (Star Trek), and my friend, it was funny to me, probably humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codstiels_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Codstiels_Trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam and a friend, Zifvora, spend some quality time hanging out together, catching up on some Star Trek.





	Not Every Living Thing is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> ***Full disclosure***
> 
> I've never seen anything Star Trek, only spoofs that other shows had included, I know characters ish so that should count for something.
> 
> I used my friends OC for this, she gave me permission, because we were talking about something I found, I think on Facebook, and suddenly thought about it with Sam and eventually worked it out into this little thing.
> 
> Some things that need to be addressed, her OC, from she told me about her, she is easily offended, like by pretty much anyone and/or anything, she's really sassy and a bit aggressive. So a #bitch ! Haha

Sam and Zifvora are sitting in the library at the bunker, side-by-side, watching an episode of Star Trek. It happened to be the episode titled “The Trouble With Tribbles”.

They both had started watching the show together a while back. They’d pick up where they left off whenever Zifvora came into town. It’s been a slow burn to get through the show, but spending some time with the youngest Winchester was always interesting.

Throughout the episode, Sam started noticing some things about these creatures. He couldn’t help but find them adorable, with how fluffy they are and the cute little noises they make whenever one would fall through the storage opening, right onto Kirk. Sam also couldn’t help understanding how much of a nuisance they were. As well as the awareness for how annoyed each character was.

“God, as much as these Tribbles are troublesome, they are just too damn cute!” Sam says to Zifvora. She looks to him with a soft smile and made a noise in agreement, before turning back to her laptop. “Kind of like you.” He adds. The scene changes and she snaps her attention back to the tall man, furrowing her brows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, the irritation clear in her tone.

“Nothing, all I’m saying is that the Tribbles are annoyingly delightful!” He says with a smile. “They’re, Tribblesome.” He chuckles at his own terrible pun. Zifvora only focused on what Sam had said about her. “Just like you.” He looks at her, registering her features. She didn’t look amused. “What?” No emotion on her face. “Oh come on, you should take it as a compli-” Sam turns back to the computer as he talks. Only to be cut off by Zifvora pimp slapping him in the face. The sound of the smack echoing off the walls in the library.

Dean, who was walking in from the kitchen; with a beer and sandwich in his hands, turns back around with wide eyes, having witnessed the epic slap, and walks away from his friends and brother. A simple “Nope.” was spoken.

Castiel, who had been reading silently to himself in front of Sam and Zifvora, lifted the book so it stood up straight, slowly turtling down behind it. With the sound a flapping wings he’s gone, the book falling heavily with a thud onto the table.

Meanwhile, Sam hasn’t moved since he was slapped, all of 30 seconds ago. He’s stunned, trying to process why he was slapped. He gulps, posture stiff. “Alright.” His voice heightened with a bit of fear. “Should have seen that coming.”


End file.
